With the development of electronic technology, various terminal devices, particularly, dual-screen devices, are widely used in people's life.
A dual-screen device has two screens. To control input of the two screens, two touch pads corresponding to the two screens are normally disposed in the electronic device.
According to above technology, the two touch pads often may result in high complexity of a mechanical system and a large space occupation due to a large volume, cause high energy consumption and reduce a battery life of the device.